


Human Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, doctor who - Freeform, doctor who fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is once again back in Pete’s world, but this time with The Doctor’s Metacrisis clone. How will she face the challenge of letting go of the man she loved most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Hearts

Rose’s P.O.V.

I'm going to tell him. I'm going to say it. Even if it will make it harder to say goodbye.

“I love you.”

I've been holding back those three words for far too long and now that I’ve said it, I’m trapped in this parallel universe. I will never be able to see him again. Would he even believe me now?

“Quite right too,” he says

Why is he always indirect when saying things? Is he holding back tears?

“And I suppose if it’s my last chance to say it...”

He’s going to say it. Oh god, he is actually going to say it.

”Rose Tyler, I -”

He vanished, or at least his projection did. Now he is gone and the worst part is I have to move on. I have to live a normal life in this parallel universe. Bad Wolf Bay will forever hold my last memories of him, my last memories of the Doctor.

2 years & a Dalek Invasion later...

“That was fun, Doctor,” I say to him.

I can’t believe I’m with him again (& his clone) .We could travel through time and space together again. I’m so glad! I walked past the blue wood exterior of the TARDIS. Why are we here? Wait! What? I have to ask him. This isn’t right

“Hold on. This is, the parallel universe, right?”

The Doctor’s P.O.V.

“You’re back home,” I say.

Seeing the look on her face made me hurt so much. It’s like giving hope and taking it from her all at once. Donna can explain to her.

“And the walls of the world are closing again,” She says.

”Now that the reality bomb never happened, this dimensions rupture will have closure.”

“No, but I’ve spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now.”

I'm hurting her again. I'm hurting her just like last time on Bad Wolf Bay. She used most of her time trying to get back to me even though it was near to impossible, but now I have to let her go.

“But you’ve got to cause we saved the universe but at a cost, and that cause is him.” I look in the direction of my metacrisis clone.

“He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He’s too dangerous to be left on his own.”

Sure, that was one of the reasons but it was also because this life, this life she chose to be with me will do her more harm than good. I don't want to cause her any trouble.

“You made me,” declares my clone. I had to reply. A smart reply.

“Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge,” I tell him.

Now talking to Rose, “Remind you of someone? That’s me when we first met and you made me better. Now you can do the same for him.” trying to convince her to stay here with him.

“But it’s not you,” she says.

“He needs you. That’s very me,” I tell her.

I could see it in her eyes that she won’t let me go. I see the heartbreak in her teary eyes.

Donna butted in saying, “But it’s better than that though. Don’t you see what he’s trying to give you? Tell her, go on.”  
I hope he has a response to this.

“I look like him and I think like him,” he says in my direction. “Same memories except I’ve only got one heart.”

“Which means?” Rose asks.

“I’m part human, specifically the aging part. I’ll grow old and never regenerate. I’ve only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you if you want.”

She goes nearer him and feels his heartbeat. She can live a peaceful life like this, with him. She listens to it like they are already one. He is me but why does this sight make my heart break?

The Doctor’s (Ten-Two) POV

Rose, oh my Rose. Please stay with me. I need you.

“You’ll grow old the same time as me?” she asks.

“Together,” I say.

We can grow old. Do things like we’ve always done, together. And as soon as the TARDIS made a noise that signaled that it was time for them to leave.

The Doctor says, “We’ve gotta go. This reality is sealing itself off... Forever.”

Considering that He is me and I am him, I know what he’s thinking. He is basically immortal and not seeing Rose for the rest of his life will cost him heartache each and every day for a thousand or more years to come.

“But it’s still not right. The Doctor’s still you,” Rose then says right before Donna and The Doctor hop on the TARDIS.

“and I him,” The Doctor tells Rose.

She still doubts. She doesn’t seem to believe that I can love her the same way he did.

She looks to me and The Doctor and asks us “Alright. Both of you answer me this. When I lasted on this beach on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?”

She want us to say it, to say I love you.

“Go on,” She demands. “Say it.”

“I said Rose Tyler.” says The Doctor

I can feel it. The Doctor wants to say I love you so bad but he can’t because he wants Rose to stay... With me.

“and how was that sentence gonna end?” she asks.

“Does it really need saying?” The Doctor replies.

Yes it does need saying which is why I will tell her myself. She switches her gaze from him to me,

“And you doctor what was the end of that sentence?”.

I leaned closer to her ear and whisper. I have waited nearly a thousand years to say it, and to say it to the right person.

“Rose Tyler, I love you.”

 

The Doctor’s POV

‘That’s it. She’s gone’ I think to myself as Rose kisses him and he kisses her back. I never thought this would be so heartbreaking. I love her and I’m not the one who gets to tell her that and prove to her that it’s true.

I step into my TARDIS with Donna knowing that this is goodbye and that goodbye is forever. I hope they have a good life. She can have me but I cannot have her.

Third-person’s POV

The Meta-crisis clone of the Doctor and Rose share their first kiss together. They both heard the TARDIS leave and that’s when they pulled apart and held their hands together as the TARDIS dematerialized into thin air. Rose knew it was a goodbye and hello. She can live now. He can be a better person now and they can both move on from their old lives and make their own, together.

___

Rose’s POV

I wake up to the sound of drums, my alarm clock. Another day with The Doctor. He lives with me now. He is fun to be with and all but he isn’t ‘The Doctor’. Gosh what’s gotten into me? One moment I’m smiling the next I’m crying. Either way still have to get up. I walk down the wooden staircase and realized that someone’s cooking in the kitchen. Eggs Benedict I presume. Oh the Doctor’s cooking.

“And what is that? Benedict Comberbatch?” I say to him in a sarcastic tone as he turns around and makes a sarcastic laugh. These are times when I love him.

“No you plum. It’s egg’s benedict. Jackie told me you liked them so I made you breakfast.” he then says.

“And why Doctor?” I ask him.

He replies with a grin and says with his pretty British boy accent, “Because, Rose Tyler.Today is a big day. We are going to grow our own TARDIS”.

Full of excitement I ask ,“Our own TARDIS? But how?”

“Well, Donna gave me a chunk of the TARDIS and says we can build one ourselves if I can just reverse the polarity by 83 % then the structure will be stabilized,” he says while fiddling with an alien instrument that he treasures so much, The Sonic Screwdriver.

It lit up blue and then he exclaimed an ‘AHA!’. The Doctor’s facial expression looks like an adorable fat tabby cat that was able to make himself stand straight. How cute. All I’m wondering is how. We don't have and time lord gadgets here.

“How are we supposed to build a TARDIS?” I ask him that same question.

He answers, “Your dad has all these stuff in his storage room in his company. So many extra-terrestrial guns and whatnot he doesn't even know it. And he has all the parts we need but...”

I don’t like the part where he says but. Somethings bad comes after that, usually.

“But?” I ask him.

“But you have to ask them from him because as you know your dad doesn't really like me because of the. . . stranger danger thingy.”

Oh in that case this should be a piece of cake.

“Well daddy-o. You don't have to worry about a thing. I got this, just give me the list.” I say as I finish the ‘delicious’ Eggs benedict.

“See you around, Doll”

It’s so funny for us to make inside jokes even if I know that he is just a clone and he isn't really the one who went through all of that with me. My thoughts, my thoughts of The Doctor , they will be the death of me, I think to myself as I walk to dad’s office which is just a few block away. The sooner I get there the sooner I can travel in the TARDIS again.

___

The Doctor’s POV

That will buy me some time. I can build the TARDIS on my own. Rose doesn’t know how difficult and dangerous it is. I can just keep it a secret for now and just surprise her with it. Gosh these things are really heavy. I carry the parts to build the framework and the chameleon circuit that disguises the TARDIS to look unnoticeable although I’m going to set it fixed as a police phone call box like I always do. Now where is my screwdriver? Ahah! There it is in the hand of... Rose. She looks mad. Okay think quickly. Make an explanation. Uhmm. Uoh.

Rose’s POV

Our first day together and he decides to lie and deceive me! Ugh! He is definitely The Doctor. He better have a good explanation on why I shouldn’t burst into flames right now.

“Doctor?! Why all the lies? You know I trust you, right? Why could you lie to me like that? Those are the parts you asked me to get, aren’t they? Do you think I'm that stupid?!” He’s always moving and turning and pacing and thinking. He better have an answer.

“Of course I don't think you’re stupid. I only did it because it’s dangerous Rose! I don’t want you to get hurt! I don’t want to lose you!”.

I snap back at him “Then why are you shouting like I did something wrong?!”.

If only he could feel what I’m feeling right now. UGH!

“Because!” he starts now his voice turning mellow, filled with grief and sorrow.

“Because I had a duty of care. Because I am human. I’m not a time lord anymore Rose!”

I don’t know what to say. This is all my fault.

“You can’t even see me can you? You look at me and you can’t see me. Have you any idea what that’s like? The person you love doesn’t seem to love you back? Did that ‘I love you’ on Bad Wolf Bay even mean anything to you? I’m not in another reality, I'm right here. Standing in front of you. Please, just... Just see me.”

He thinks I don’t love him.

“I love you,” I say.

“Then Rose please. Please prove to me that you mean it.”

He’s crying and I am to blame. I might cry the more I stay here. I go to my bedroom to seek comfort and hug all my pillows and stain them with all my salty tears. I love him. I love the Doctor. I just have to prove it. I have to show him that I do care. At that point I realized this was his bedroom too. I lay there awake for hours and I look at the clock and it’s already 4am. Time flies so fast when you’re thinking so deeply. I heard a creak on the door and I tuck myself in my blanket hoping it wasn’t him. I don’t want to face him right now. I’ve hurt him in ways I can’t even explain.

___

The Doctor’s POV

It’s already four in the morning. I’ve been working on the TARDIS for nearly 9 hours. I’m not the time Lord that I used to be. I am part human. I need rest. I need sleep. I head to the bedroom and check if Rose was asleep. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. What is she thinking right now? I creep in slowly and onto the bed to shut my eyes and go to sleep.

“Rose, please love me,” I whisper to myself.

Something moved. She clenched her pillow tighter. Did she hear that? I lie down facing her and a few seconds later she turns to face me with tears around the rim of her eyes. God knows how long she’s been crying and I had to make her feel that way. Stupid Doctor.

“Doctor?” She asks as if to check if I were awake.

“Do you love me?”

“What kind of an obvious question is that? Of course Rose. Of course I love you.” I say it with all sincerity and honesty.

I then ask her “Rose?” “Yes Doctor?” “Do you love me?” “Yes I do Doctor. I love you very much.”

I couldn’t even hear her say it there was a loud, whining noise above the house. We both went outside to check it out.

It’s a spaceship. I recognize that ship anywhere that’s a Judoon aircraft. Judoons are the ‘cops’ of the galaxy. They look like humanoid Rhinos. If they don’t like it then they probably banned it. The speakers then booms out a loud voice. One of the head Judoon I suppose.

“Based on the magnetic field in this location, someone has been building a Time and Relative Dimensions in Space machine more commonly known as the TARDIS due to the rise in positive-negative magnetic plasma impulses on the radar. Due to shadow proclamation we cannot allow you to travel like this meddling with fixed points in time. We will now confiscate your TARDIS.”

No! No! No! No! They have to give it back. I worked all day for it and it’s the only chunk of TARDIS that I’ve got. Rose says

“I’ll prove it,” she says like we’re continuing our last conversation a few minutes before.

She ran after the TARDIS which was in a gravitational pulling device. I ran after her but she got caught in the beam. They’re taking Rose too. NO! I run after it but I have no way to get there. They’ve flown away already with Rose trapped in there. Take the TARDIS, Eh, I’ll get it back. Take my Rose, oh you better be prepared because I am coming for you and I will destroy all of you!

I need to get Rose back. But how? HOW? I need to save her. This was all my fault. I shouldn’t have made her feel like she was to blame. It was never her fault. It was mine, because I couldn’t be the exact replica of the Doctor. If I weren’t part human she would love me the same. I wish I weren’t human. If I weren’t I could save her. I should save her and I will save her.

I know what to do now! I can just follow the traces of methane that the spaceship left. The Judoon are known to travel with methane in their air crafts because that is the air they breathe. They don’t find it toxic at all. Just need to find my sonic screwdriver and a wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey alien scanner. I can send a signal to Rose if she kept the present I gave her, it’s the phone that can call anywhere in space and time. Now to find it. I head back home with hatred and anger in my blood.

Where is that bloody scanner?! Rose is in danger and I don’t have the TARDIS to save her. I’m just standing here on earth fussing around. Wrong timing. Just pure wrong timing.

AH! There it is. I can now track the signal and send a message. I sent her a message that says

‘Rose, I can save you and take back the TARDIS but I need you to open the hatchet and send me the coordinates. I will be there as soon as I can.’

Rose’s POV

It’s so dark in here. There are shadows everywhere. It’s nearly pitch black. Oh Rose. What have you gotten yourself into? This is the only way I can think of to prove my love for the Doctor.

I explore the area and I’ve come to the conclusion that this is their storage room where they keep all the confiscated items. I see more living organisms than nonliving things. Perhaps this is where they put the criminals. I see prisoner zero. A shape shifting alien. I see time vortex manipulators and I see... The TARDIS! I’ve found it. If I get the TARDIS back, then I can show him my true feelings.

Right before I started hatching a plan my phone beeped. I read it and it was from the Doctor.

’Rose, I can save you and take back the TARDIS but I need you to open the hatchet and send me the coordinates. I will be there as soon as I can.’

 

I looked at a nearby device that was mounted on the wall. I touched the screen and look for coordinates. It displayed > 51.4714° N, 0.0625° W < I know these coordinates. How could I ever forget? This is where the Doctor and I first met, in the department store that I used to work at. 

 

Instead of sending him the coordinates I told him that it was the place where we first met and you told me to run because there are living plastics bent on ruling the world. I don’t know why I did that. Maybe it was because I wasn’t sure if he could answer it right and I was just testing him even though he can answer it right. He can answer it, right? 

 

The message went through and I had to wait. It’s been about 15 min and considering how close this place is to where we were a while ago he should be here by now. What if he doesn’t know where? What if he doesn’t remember. I can’t take it anymore. I can’t just sit and wait for him. I can’t always be the damsel in distress. I have to take action. I said I would prove myself to The Doctor and this is how I will do it.

 

___

 

Okay I am terrible at saving the day. Wow, I thought of such a great plan and I thought it would work. Well, guess what? It failed and now I am at the grip of one of the albino slaves. Their hands are all wrinkly and slimy it make me want to puke. Oh god they want to execute me. I haven’t even proven myself. Oh wherever could the Doctor be?

I hear a door blow open. It’s the Doctor. He knew I was here. He remembered. He truly is  **_my_ ** Doctor. He is holding a big red device on his hand and it sure as hell isn’t his sonic screwdriver. He sees me in the hands of one of the albino slaves and immediately raises the device higher to show the Judoons. 

 

“Sorry I kept you waiting, sweetie. I still had to devise a plan,” he says to me. 

 

Then he shouted at the Judoons, “Let Rose go or else I will disintegrate each and every one of you!” 

 

He didn’t even think about the TARDIS. Right now, all that mattered was getting Rose Tyler back.The Judoons didn’t look quite convinced. 

“You are bluffing. You cannot do that.” A Judoon says.. 

The Doctor then declares “ I am the oncoming storm! I will not disintegrate you because that’s too of a merciful death! With this device I will suck out the methane you breathe from your air bubbles! Just a push of a button and I will suffocate you and make you beg for mercy! I will do anything I can to save Rose because I have been given the duty of care! I can never replace the Doctor but I can show Rose how much I love her.” 

 

I never knew he had that in him and now with tears rolling down his cheek but still with so much power and declamation he says. 

“I know she’ll never truly be mine but I will still protect and serve her in any way that I that I can. I have lost far too much battles and far too much people and I do not want to lose Rose. I will go so far to the end of the universe for her. I will blow up planets for her. I will tear universes apart for her. I will die for her.” 

 

In all that one month that he has been with us, he has never done anything to surprise us and now I am really curious. He brought me to the TARDIS and fired it up. The ride wasn’t a regular one I can tell you that. It isn’t usually this bumpy. 

“Go ahead, open it,” He says. 

 

I open the TARDIS’ door and found myself in a new year’s atmosphere. I know this alley way. It was when I saw a very polite drunken man thDid he really mean all that? Of course he did. He wouldn’t be saying that now if he didn’t. His fingers were so close to pressing the button that leads to the death of hundreds of aliens on this ship. They were only doing what they thought would keep the universe safe. I can’t let the Doctor Commit genocide (again). 

“STOP!” I call out to him. 

 

He stops only millimeters away before pressing the button. He looks up at me with confusion written all over his face. 

“Doctor...” I began, “When we fought you said you were human. Prove to me you are because I know you speak the truth. It is not in a human’s nature to kill. It is in our nature to forgive and to show mercy.” 

 

His face seemed to show a change of heart. I have to keep talking. 

“I love you Doctor and you don’t have to prove anything to me. I made my decision a long time ago and I will stay with you...  **_Forever._ ** On Bad Wolf Bay you said I changed you for the better. It’s not that I am trying to change you because I love who you are. You told me yesterday that you’re human, So. Be. Human. Trust your instincts and use your HUMAN HEART.”

**The Doctor’s POV**

 

Rose is right. And when was she ever wrong? I should start trusting myself and not my old self. I am human and I am different. I will show mercy and escape. I deactivated the device and put it in my long top coat. I will show them mercy but what makes me so sure that they will show us mercy? 

 

I thought up a plan in my head, a very simple one that Rose will know what to do right away. 

 

I says “Rose.... Run!” 

 

It was a much similar phrase I used on the first day we met. I told her to run. We are standing on where we ‘first’ met and this is the time when ‘we’ first truly met eye to eye. I told her to run and she ran to the TARDIS that I made. It looked like an ordinary police public phone call box but inside was a spaceship with infinite number of rooms that had the ability to travel through time and relative dimensions in space. It was plain white inside because we haven’t decorated yet. All you could see was the main console. 

 

I started it up and traveled back to where we started,  _ home _ . In a way you can call it an escape but I’m pretty sure they let us go. We were human and humans commit mistakes. The Judoon knew that. I have changed and I feel it in my heart.

 

___

 

**. . . A few weeks later . . .**

 

We were back home living a normal life. We have a few adventures on the TARDIS from time to time fighting aliens and saving lives but not so often. We had a really long day. Instead of the TARDIS automatically decorating the TARDIS, we decided to do it manually. Rose’s mum, dad, and little brother was there to help. All the arches and doorways, bedrooms and all that, we did ourselves. After that long and tiresome bonding activity that we had, Rose and I were both preparing for bed.

**Rose’s POV**

“Before we sleep I have something to show you. Follow me,” says the Doctor. 

 

at told me I would have the best year of my life. That’s the same year I met the Doctor. Wait, doesn’t this mean this is a different universe? I can’t believe he got me here. I turn my head to him and ask

“How?” I utter. 

 

He’s the Doctor and he has the answer to everything. 

 

He told me, “Rose this is when I or the other me regenerates into a new body. I just wanted you to know that, that drunken man was not drunk at all.” 

 

What is he talking about? Is he saying that that man was actually The Doctor? 

 

“He was The Doctor, Rose and he was about to regenerate.” I try to recall the face as hard as I can and he was right. 

 

I do remember that face. It was The Doctor’s. That means I, was the last face he saw. 

“Why’d you bring me here Doctor?” I ask him. 

 

It’s not like him to do something against the law of time and space. 

“Because...” He then answers 

“Because I know that you’re pregnant.” 

 

How does he know that? I only told mum about it.

 

Before I got trapped in the parallel universe for the first time, I found out that I was pregnant. I planned on telling the Doctor about it when we were speaking to each other on Bad Wolf Bay but I knew I couldn’t because, if I did, he might’ve torn the universe apart by now.

“Your mum told me. I want him to grow up with his real father, Rose. I want him to grow up with the real Doctor.” 

 

I shake my head in disbelief. It’s like hadn’t learned a thing. 

 

I then tell him, “ _ You  _ are the Doctor and this doesn’t change anything. He should be doing what he always does, saving lives and you do this for me, alright? Forget about him and let’s raise our child together. Okay?” 

 

I admit to myself that it will be the hardest thing to do but I have  **_my Doctor_ ** with me now and that is all that matters. I kissed him on the forehead and instructed him to take us home. The TARDIS brought us back home and we went to bed.

“I love you,” I tell the Doctor. 

“I love you too, Rose Tyler,” 

 

He has changed. He know now what it is to be human, to learn to be kind and learn to let go and he has learned to use his  **_HUMAN HEART._ **

 

‘Goodnight.’ ****

 


End file.
